This invention is an improvement on the inventions in U.S. Pat. No. Re.35,830 (Jun. 30, 1998) to C. E. Sadlier, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,660,326 (Aug. 26, 1997) and 5,697,550 (Dec. 16, 1997) to R. Varano and C. E. Sadlier.